


Promotion

by PuppyGuppy



Series: This Wasn't In My Contract, I Checked [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Replitwo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Vanitas, Omegaverse, brief mentions of sorivani, mainly for discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: Replitwo was agood boy.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: This Wasn't In My Contract, I Checked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> A few words I spewed out as a combined gift for my friends - it kinda fits into an au we have. If you like it, keep an eye on this spot; there will be more to this later on. I plan on writing out the individual scenarios these two went through prior to this...so yea. Enjoy <3

Replitwo was a _good boy._ It’d been the same thing since day one, since they’d _started_ this game; the curious chase, the dangerous dance of cat and mouse. Though it’d been confusing at first just _who_ was the cat and who was the mouse - no, scratch that, Replitwo _still_ wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter. They’d gotten good at _whatever_ it was. _He’d_ gotten good. _Too_ good. Was always told _don’t_ and _no._ ‘Don’t bite me,’ ‘no teeth,’ ‘don’t knot me,’ ‘don’t mark me,’ ‘don’t you _dare._ ’ And Replitwo _never_ dared. Kept everything to a _near_ miss, and kept himself _excruciatingly_ in check.

Lest he lose it _all._

Everything he never knew he wanted.

Everything he now knew he needed.

Everything he shouldn't even have.

_Vanitas._

Finding a _mate_ had never been high up on Replitwo’s list of priorities. No, the top spots were reserved for things like: finding a stable job, moving into a better apartment, somehow maintaining the few friendships he had, keeping up with his gym membership….actually, finding a mate wasn’t really on the list _at all._ He was more than happy to leave the romance to his brothers. Between the two of them, there was really only so much _mush_ Replitwo could handle - and, from the sounds of it, that’s all a mate _was._

_Mush._

But, he and Vanitas - there wasn’t _anything_ mushy about what _they_ had. That’s because they weren’t _mates._ They made painstakingly sure of that. Vanitas even moreso than Replitwo, couldn’t go a single romp without _reminding_ him. But, Replitwo wasn’t the one with a reputation at stake. Vanitas wasn’t the one _bedding his boss._ His very attractive, alluring, _addictive_ boss. The boss he’d _assumed_ to be an _Alpha._ Sure, a little on the short side, but Replitwo wasn't about to judge - not in the middle of an _interview_. Not when his six-foot-something or another brother presented as an _Omega._ He’d just dubbed the man now in charge of him at least eight hours of every day a “Tiny Little Tank” and moved on.

It was only one hour into the first eight that Replitwo had been told to call his boss _Vanitas, by Vanitas,_ and promptly changed the name in his head to “The Tiny Little Tank That Could Top”. “ _Me,”_ was always tacked on to that last bit before Replitwo’s brain could even help it. It was in that _same_ hour, beneath burning, white light and a little lost in the labyrinth of cubicles he still had to learn, that Replitwo realized the eyes he assumed had just been a very rich brown, were actually _gold._ No trick of the light or work of shadows, not even the visible edge of a contact lens. They were _gold._ Plain and simple. _Pretty._ Nothing like the "gold" of his own eyes - _fool's gold_ at best. More green than gold. Yellow. Artificial looking, like peridot. Nothing like the treasure he swore he could feel trying to bury itself into his heart through his back whenever he wasn't looking. But that was just his boss - _Vanitas,_ keeping an eye on him. The new recruit. Nothing more. It was a sign that this company actually _cared._ A sign that maybe _this_ company would _keep_ him. And, at the end of the day, when Vanitas had nothing to say, Replitwo assumed he'd done it. _A job well done._ The first of many, albeit monotonous. 

But then came the _game._

Lingering looks, tentative touches, a question or two that bordered on being just a _tad_ too personal. The top button of a pristine top left purposefully undone, a strong, sprayed-on scent meant to _distract,_ or _deter_ ; a convenient, store bought mask for his boss to hide behind as he silently asked Replitwo to _play._ Replitwo had slept with another Alpha or two before; and though he'd hardly even admitted it to _himself_ , there was just something about the inherent danger such a partner brought to the table that he couldn't resist dipping his toes into. But, Vanitas was his _boss._ He _could_ just be imagining things. He hadn't been laid in… a while. But, he _needed_ this job. There was a difference between danger and _death._ Replitwo had never considered himself suicidal. 

It was a Wednesday, when Replitwo had showed up his usual fifteen minutes early to work, and gotten no further than a few steps past the front door of the first floor - and it _reeked._ It was Wednesday, when Vanitas' heat had snuck up on him, swift and suddenly, his box of suppressant patches still stashed safely at home. It was during a meeting, on Wednesday, that Vanitas had thanked himself, his staff, and the stars, that he'd managed to hand-pick and sustain his company on nothing but the skill of _betas._ It was in that meeting, on Wednesday, that Vanitas realized an _Alpha_ had slipped through a previously unnoticed _crack_ in that system, when the door to the conference room was banged open and nearly clean off its hinges. It was in that meeting, on an unassuming Wednesday morning (hump day, _ha_ ), that Replitwo learned that the boss he'd _assumed_ was another Alpha, had been an _Omega_ all along. But, as the phrase goes - 

Replitwo made sure to put an ass between them. 

But, that was _after_ embarrassingly fumbling his way through an awkward introduction and apology. " _Ah, wrong room._ " Followed up with an easy going laugh from Vanitas, a sheepish shrug, " _New guy._ " But, Replitwo wasn't deaf. Wasn't _dumb._ He heard the edge in that laugh. _He was_ **_dead_ ** **.** But if dying meant bending his boss over a desk and getting his dick wet, you could just call this bitch _immortal._

That wasn't the first time Replitwo had ever been told _no._ But it was the first time he'd ever felt so inclined to _obey._

Nothing in the contract he'd signed said anything about the new uniform coming with a _collar._ He'd checked. 

Not that he actually _had_ one; it just felt like he _should_ , what with the way he so happily obliged to Vanitas' every beck and call. Be it as his boss or his - _whatever_ he was. Replitwo really couldn't help it though. _He'd tried._ Ignoring the calls never brought about _punishment,_ nothing more than a pout, at least. But, if he did as asked, _whatever_ was asked, Vanitas' smirk would fall a little crooked, and he'd croon just how _good_ at this Replitwo was. A real _natural._ Might just make _employee of the month._ Not that any of _that_ mattered. It was all just a show, a precursor, _foreplay._ After all, Replitwo had gotten to peek under that mask. Knew the man that made the boss. The beg behind the command. The need beneath the want. The strength in those thighs. The scent from the cologne. The threat and the _promise_ in those eyes. Replitwo knew _Vanitas._

The weight of his cock and the beat of his heart. 

Replitwo knew it'd be _heavy_ right now, were he to reach underneath him and hold it. Knew it'd be _racing_ were he to lean his ear in and listen. He'd been _so good_ so far. He'd been good that first time in the conference room; quiet despite how incoherent he'd been, had cleaned up every last drop of cum from the floor and Vanitas, his back and his ass, with nothing more than what he had on hand - his _tongue._ He'd been good in the elevator; hadn't left a single scratch, or wrinkle, or bruise, hadn't cum because he hadn't been told he _could_ , just belted it back in his pants as Vanitas plugged him up. He'd been good in his apartment, every single time; bit pillows or the bed or _his own arm,_ knotted on nothing but air as he spilled on sweaty skin or the sheets or down the shower drain. He'd been _so, so good_ , even if he didn't _have_ to be. He'd listened to every 'no' and 'don't' and 'stop', panted through smirks and amidst contradictory _pleading._ ' _Harder,_ ' ' _faster,_ ' ' _make me-'._ But they weren't exclusive. They weren't dating. They weren't _mushy._

They weren't _mates._

But, when Vanitas greeted Replitwo at the end of the day in the parking lot, the first time he'd even seen his boss that day, and smelled like his _brother_ \- 

Replitwo got mad like they _were._

He knew his brother and his brother's boyfriend had a bit of a… _unique_ relationship. Which was Replitwo's way of saying he tried his hardest to _not_ understand it. He didn't care, didn't want to hear it, he'd already heard enough dirty details to last him a _lifetime._ His brother was happy, and that's all that mattered. But, he _did_ know the two weren't opposed to extending invitations to their bed when _certain someones_ caught their fancy. He just never imagined _Vanitas_ \- - but, then he _could_ imagine it, which was _worse._ Couldn't even argue that the scents of his brother and his brother's boyfriend mingling and wafting off his boss's skin smelled _bad._ It smelled like a goddamn _dessert._ All cold, bitter chocolate, warm, cinnamon apple, whipped, lavender cream. Vanitas had _smiled_ , nonchalant and a little tired, offered a friendly little finger wave, the top _two_ buttons of his shirt undone - and Replitwo _snapped._

"R- _Rep."_

They weren't even in a _bed._ It was the cramped backseat of Vanitas' expensive car. The hand that had waved at him was now pressed against a fogging window, and _slipping._ The other braced against an armrest. One of Vanitas' knees was digging into the buckle and leather of the bucket seat, the other dangling off towards a floormat. And Replitwo was over him, _in him,_ back grazing the roof of the car, making the whole vehicle _rock_ with every thrust. But, the parking lot was practically empty, save for the few far away cars of straggling staff; not that Replitwo _cared_ if they were seen right now. 

All he cared about was getting that scent _off_ of Vanitas; if that meant getting _him_ off as well, then so be it. If they _both_ get off? So be it. A _bonus._ But, as it was, Vanitas was panting and moaning, dripping precum, sweat, and Replitwo's name onto the seat, _still smelling wrong._ Like _others,_ like his _brother_ \- 

" _Replitwo-oo-oo-oh!_ " 

Replitwo groaned, though it petered out into a whine, Vanitas clenching around him appreciatively. He dragged his cheek along shoulder muscle, their skin sticking together with sweat, until his nose could nuzzle into the warm, welcoming, _beckoning_ crook of Vanitas' neck. A deep, dizzying inhale, a lick of his lips - 

" **Rep.** You know the rules."

Replitwo snarled, a short sound punctuated by a sharp snap of his hips, the car portraying his annoyance in the way it swung. Vanitas barked out a sound around them, shocked but _satisfied._ Replitwo couldn't see it, but he knew his boss would be _smirking._ Like a beautiful little _brat._ A _bastard._ A boy after his - 

" _Again._ Just like _th-that._ "

A purr, and Replitwo's body was moving before his brain could catch up. Like a well-oiled, well- _trained_ machine. Like _Replitwo_ had, somewhere, somehow, become the game, and now _he_ was getting played. 

"But. _No -_ " 

Replitwo didn't hear it. Didn't _listen_ to it. He didn't technically _have_ to. They weren't dating. They weren't boyfriends. They weren't mates. Vanitas could go and fuck his brother if he wanted. But, Replitwo could _change_ that. He'd been so, _so_ good so far. So good _to_ him. So good _for_ him. He'd proven himself _perfect._ And _Vanitas_ was perfect. 

" _Repli-?_ " 

Replitwo ended the game.

The taste of victory was _sweet._ It was honey-hickory smoked beef and sour-cherry tarts. It was sweat, and pheromones, Vanitas and _submission._ Overripe and thick on his tongue, in his nose, cooling and calming the possessiveness that had been raging throughout his senses. It - _he_ , finally smelled _right._ He felt sated; soul soothed and blood singing, hips now _slowly_ rocking his knot lodged securely inside Vanitas. His boss. His _mate._

Replitwo hummed, a hot sound that started from somewhere deeper than his heart. Absent-mindedly, he lapped at the still-leaking gland beneath his lips, the flavor now nothing more than _'Mine, Mine, Mine'._ He could feel Vanitas' heartbeat beneath him, strong and fast and hard, against his tongue, against his chest, against his hands, as if the whole body in his arms was a _drum._ The tune set to the perfect rhythm to milk Replitwo's cock for all its worth. For all it'd been _denied._

"You **ass.** "

Replitwo stilled. His eyes snapped open, the anger in that voice washing over him like a freezing shower of clarity. _Fuck._ There went his job. There went his _life._ And worse, there went Vanitas' _reputation._

Everything in him was telling him to _fix it._ Kiss it better, _lick it better_ , but he didn't dare move. Not now. Not when he'd been _bad._ He just knelt there, shaking and panting, all the while trying to ignore the way he continued to steadily stream warmth into the body below. But then that body _sagged._ A long, low sigh, and Replitwo had to tighten his grip around Vanitas, because they _were_ connected, and Vanitas was now moaning and melting like butter. 

"You better know what you've gotten yourself into. I'm a bit of a _handful._ "

Replitwo sagged then, too, but in _relief._ Finally allowed himself to lick, kiss, _fuck it_ a little better. Made sure to tend to what would soon be a _scar_ on _his Omega's_ neck, while Vanitas purred and petted at the arms wrapped around his waist, _pleased._ So much for not being _mushy_. 

" _Good boy._ "


End file.
